This invention relates to dispensing devices, and more particularly, to dispensing devices for dispensing materials under pressure. Examples of prior devices of the type with which the present invention is concerned are disclosed in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,800 and 3,901,414.
Most dispensing devices presently available utilize aerosol propellants stored under pressure in the container to propel the material therefrom. However, such devices are hazardous to small children who may unwittingly spray the material into their face. Moreover, pressurized aerosol containers are relatively unsafe to use because of the pressures developed therein, and they must be stored in relatively cool places, since the containers may explode when they are subjected to excessive temperatures. Further, in recent years concern has been expressed over the potential damage to the environment caused by the aerosol propellants or products used in such containers. A further disadvantage of such aerosol containers is that only a limited number of products may be used therewith, due to chemical incompatability of the aerosol propellants and the material to be dispensed. Additionally, containers for use with aerosol products must generally be made cylindrical in order to withstand the pressures within the container.
Applicant's prior patents noted hereinabove offer a solution to the problems associated with aerosol containers, but even applicant's previously patented devices have disadvantages. For example, an end of the container must be turned in order to charge the dispensing container with material to be dispensed, thus creating manufacturing problems and increasing the expense of the devices, as well as increasing the likelihood of leaks occurring.
The present invention, on the other hand, offers a unique solution to the problems associated with aerosol containers, and also is free of the disadvantages noted with respect to applicant's prior inventions. The dispensing device embodying the teachings of the present invention may be used on a container having any desirable configuration suitable for advertising or other purposes, since the container need not be designed to withstand internal pressures. Additionally, the actuating mechanism for the dispensing device of the invention does not comprise an end wall of the container itself, and thus sealing problems and manufacturing difficulties are obviated. Moreover, a dispensing device in accordance with the invention is much safer around small children than aerosol devices, and does not create any hazard of explosion when subjected to elevated temperatures and the like, as do aerosol devices. Still further, the dispensing device of the invention is much easier to operate than pump devices, which are rapidly increasing in popularity, and is more accurate to use than pump devices. Moreover, since the dispensing device of the invention does not rely upon aerosol products to dispense the material from the container, there is no likelihood of environmental pollution.